


Castle On The Hill

by simmpp4Jiihhyunn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Happy Birthday Jumin..., How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This For Jumin's Birthday, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Ed Sheeran's Music, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Han Jumin, Sad Ending, Secret Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Songfic, Sorry Jumin I Had To..., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmpp4Jiihhyunn/pseuds/simmpp4Jiihhyunn
Summary: SPOILER WARNING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!```Basically a recollection of the moments Jumin spent with V, before the latter's untimely death.~Based of the song "Castle On The Hill" by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun (past)
Kudos: 1





	Castle On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The doesn't actually start with the actual song, since Jumin doesn't have any KNOWN siblings, and unlike most of the songfics I see posted on different websites, I won't be writing down the lyrics in accompaniment with the story, sorry if that's what your used to. Also, there are no referenced ages in here, but you can use the hints given to at least guess what age they are. AGES DO NOT MATCH UP WITH THE SONG!
> 
> ANYWAYS! Hope you're prepared, because I have lots of theories in store for this one, especially regarding Jumin and V, and a butt-load of angst!

Jumin allowed himself to be immersed with the scene around him since it may be the last time he sees everything before the trip ended. Everything just seemed so much... calmer than in the city, and with his father, who had been seeing another woman..

Since the situation at C&R International were going relatively smoothly (and his father had been in a relatively good mood), so Chairman Han had let him take a break, much to the chagrin of Jumin himself. Jumin had really wanted to just sit in his penthouse, due to recent events, and the funeral, and drink wine, but his father had politely begged him to go on a trip, since he seemed so stressed nowadays. Jumin had been there before, when he was much younger, so he figured it would be good to come and visit the neighborhood again. After much debate, he decided to politely take his father up on his offer, with the help of Driver Kim, of course.

_...and also, another..._

He looked over at his friend, who had been seated next to him, gazing out the window of the limousine in admiration. His eyes took in every detail of the person next to him. How his eyes shone in fascination, and his camera was held firmly in his hands as he leaned out further to get a few images of the blurring scenery outside. It looked rather dangerous, and maybe he could fall, but Jumin had enough trust in his friend to not fall out the window. Nonetheless, he called out to his friend.

"Be careful, I wouldn't want you falling."

V turned around, and smiled slightly. He hesitated, before pulling himself back into the limo, and placing his camera in between himself and his friend. He grabbed the glass of wine next to him, and started innocently sipping from it, staring intently at Jumin. Jumin only laughed slightly, before picking up his own glass.

Nothing was spoken between them as they drank their wine. It was a comforting silence between friends, as they shared a bottle of wine, and catching up on whatever missed events had gone on between them, although they had already met up yesterday to discuss the new business arrangements Jumin's company was coming up with, and how V's relationship with his now girlfriend, Rika.

* * *

A few hours later, and even fewer words exchanges later, Jumin started to see some familiar scenery. There was that cigar store that V had taken him into, which was the first time that Jumin even realized he had smoked to begin with. He hadn't really been comfortable with entering, but he figured that he didn't mind since V said it was going to be quickly in and out. That didn't mean that Jumin didn't adress V's unhealthy habits at all.

He also drove past the old winery where V and Jumin had done a wine tasting. The wine there was fresh and exquisite, tasting fruity and bitter both at the same time. It was quality time that he didn't feel the urge to give up so soon. The two had ordered a wide variety of wines that day, and may have gotten a bit drunk. A women, which the two had not met, but had been a part of their group had come up to him in a drunken state, and started flirting with him. Jumin was quick to push the woman away, stating simply that he wasn't interested. The woman merely scoffed and threw an insult his way before trudging off towards another wine stall. V gave him a smirk and stated how likeable Jumin was. Jumin only brushed him off, saying that the woman had probably only wanted him for his money, to which V frowned at. Jumin found himself smiling at the memory, remembering the time like it was just yesterday.

Jumin let himself bask in the memories just a little longer, while V fiddled on his phone, his eyes so close to the screen, attempting to find something. Finally, he pulled away, and looked at Jumin. A familiar song played from the phone speaker, and Jumin recognized it as 'Tiny Dancer' by Elton John. A foreign song, in English, that he would never be able to understand due to his Korean background, but that didn't stop him from closing his eyes, and letting the music wash over him. Jumin could hear V 'attempting' to sing along to the song. A valiant attempt, true, but the effort made Jumin smile at the sound of his best friend's voice.

When the song was over, Jumin didn't realize. When he did, however, he looked at his friend, who was staring blankly out the window. Jumin felt a heavy weight enter the limo, and found himself thinking..

_It's almost time..._

Jumin pulled to the front of the limousine and talked to Driver Kim, handing him the address to the place Jumin had wrote with shaky hands, just hours ago. He wouldn't admit that he was nervous, but he could feel his hands trembling, even now, but he wouldn't let himself cry. At least, not now. There'll be plenty of time to be upset later.

Jumin sat back down in his seat, and looked at V. He must've noticed that Jumin was anxious, because he looked over at Jumin and smiled. A sad smile. One that held so much emotions in such a small motion. It didn't feel natural how much sadness could be contained in a single person. Jumin chose not to think about it. Instead, he focused on the new business opportunity that had come up for the company, and how much Elizabeth the 3rd must be missing him right now. He avoided remembering who had given it though, and decided to take another swig of wine.

* * *

Finally, they had arrived.

Jumin felt a very heavy weight on his shoulders as he got out of the car, with V walking up right behind him, saying nothing. Jumin told Driver Kim where he was going, and he walked up the tall hill, holding his wine glass tightly. Neither V nor Jumin said anything, they just walked, the tense air almost suffocating, but Jumin still walked with purpose. He didn't need to guide V up the hill, even though the latter was blind. He just knew where they were off to, but didn't say anything. 

At the top of the hill, Jumin was astounded by the view. The old, run-down castle from last time basked in the sunset, casting off an etheral glow.

_But that wasn't the only thing glowing._

Jumin looked at V, who seemed to glow a pure light from the sunset. Jumin remembered what he had came here to do.

_He came here to say goodbye.._

Jumin approached his friend slowly, almost as if he knew he wasn't actually there, and stopped, just centimetres from him. V gave him the softest of smiles, and Jumin knew V was going to disappear soon.

So he sat down, and stared at the sunset. He could feel V sit down next to him, although there wasn't actually any mass there, just himself.

He drank his wine, and felt a little bit of peace. It almost felt like he was in the company of a friend, even though he was all alone now. The one person that had grown close to him, gone from the world. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of emptiness in his heart.

* * *

Truly, he wanted to stay on that hill for as long as he could, but it was really starting to get dark. No matter how much he wanted to watch the sunset again with his friend, and drink wine, and talk about work, and the past, and the future, he knew he couldn't. Not anymore, anyways. He had to move forward. He turned around, and was going to start down the hill again, when he noticed V. His face held an inquisitive look.

_So it's finally the end.._

Jumin smiled, and felt a single tear fall down his face. He let it stay there for a moment, before wiping his face, grabbing the now empty glass of wine he had originally brought up, and starting down the hill.

_I'll miss you._

* * *

> _"We watched the sunset, over the castle on the hill."_

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on my mind for weeks, and I FINALLY decided to put it on paper. It feels weird to write a songfic, because I never felt that I could make the story line seem cohesive, but after so much internal debate, I allowed myself to write this... 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry...
> 
> I've also never done a wine tasting, so I don't know what it's like, especially not any in Korea, so I'm sorry if it's not that correct.
> 
> (THANKS SEA FOR BETA-ING THIS, YOU'RE A LIFESAVER! I HOPE I MADE YOU CRY AS MUCH AS I MADE MYSELF CRY :)
> 
> ~Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
